


The Best of Days

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [1]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Sweet, fluff, and the happiness Harald deserves!!!One-shot (Complete)
Relationships: king harald/ OC
Series: Vikings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 6





	The Best of Days

King of all Norway. Harald wanted this for as long as he could remember. Now, one year into his rule something was missing. Where a throne should sit beside him, there was none. The King has it all, except his Queen. 

Runa wasn’t the first foreigner to call Tamdrup home, but she was the first to capture his heart at first sight. The King was instantly smitten with the strange and mysterious woman. 

Harald was in the habit of meeting any new residents, it was important to know who would share his home. Runa was soft-spoken yet strong; she shared a little of her story with him as they sat by the fire. Runa traveled all this way to provide a better life for herself and her daughter, Jora. 

Accepting Runa and Jora to their new home, Harald made sure they had a place to stay and warm food in their stomachs. The days after her arrival were busy for Harald. His obligations taking him away from home and away from the woman who possessed his thoughts. 

Harald never lacked the attention of women, in fact, there were plenty of them around. But Harald was looking for the one, not just any pretty face. He longed for the woman he would call his wife, and make a home with. 

While Harald was away, he couldn't shake the feeling that Runa was the one. That the fates sent her his way, that his wish had finally come true to find his other half. 

On the evening of his return, after taking care of some business, Harald searched for her. Finding Runa sitting on the shoreline gazing at the moon. Harald didn’t know why she made him nervous; the other times he tried to approach her, he would turn back, or smile in response before going on his way. 

That same nervousness danced in him now, even as he neared her; her body turned slightly to look at him. Then it came, the sweetest smile he’d ever seen.

“May I join you?” He asked, she replied with a small nod and motioned for him to join her. 

Four words changed his life forever. 

There, under the crescent moon, the two spoke for hours. Runa was a private woman, still not revealing much, but giving him just enough to start to understand who she was. By the time the conversation waned, Jora joined them. She was having trouble sleeping without her mom. 

Harald walked them home, singing a lullaby to Jora as he held her. The child took a liking to him instantly and seemed to calm in his presence. This made Runa like the King even more; King Harald was a beautiful man, in ways deeper and richer than his physical handsomeness. 

…

The attraction between Runa and Harald was strong. It didn’t take long for the first kiss to come, quickly followed by the first time she warmed his lonely bed. Harald wished to keep that warmth and the smell of her on his sheets forever. 

Over the next two months, Harald and Runa became inseparable. A rich bond was formed and deepened; one that extended to Jora, who Harald cared for as his own. 

The story of Jora's birth father was a topic Runa was uncomfortable talking about. Harald asked once and honored her feelings, deciding to not pose the question again. The past didn’t matter anyway, they were here now, and with him. 

One of the most heartwarming things for Runa was Harald's relationship with Jora. Sometimes she would sit and watch them play; it was like medicine for the soul and the scarred parts of her heart. The two were so natural together. King Harald, being a big kid at heart, found much joy in his time with Jora. 

Those two months were the happiest Harald had been in a long time. This fact made it even harder for him when he had to leave on longer journeys. Runa was always understanding when he left, she was independent and understood what it meant to be with a King. 

It was after his return from one of his longest trips when Jora asked him the very thing which was on his mind since their time together. Jora waited until her mother stepped outside to collect some herbs, to ask Harald the question. 

“Harald?” 

“Yes, princess?” 

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You can ask me anything you want.” 

“I have a question but-” Jora paused, seeming nervous. Harald takes her hand to calm her, “You make mom happy and you make me happy.  
I want you to be my dad. Can you adopt me?” 

Touched beyond words, Harald picked her up, hugging her as a huge smile filled his face. “Of course, I would be honored to be your father!” 

Jora hugs him tighter, the sweet moment bringing tears to his eyes. “Thank you, dad.” 

“Anything for you.” 

"Can I go play with my friends now?" 

"Yes, my child. Enjoy yourself." Jora quickly hugs him once more, then runs out of the house. 

A moment later, Runa returns. Carrying a basket of herbs in her arms, some dirt from the garden on her dress and hands; she looked breathtaking. 

Seeing the tears in his eyes, Runa set the bowl down and wiped her hands before coming to him; gently touching his face and wiping the tear on his left cheek, "Are you alright?" 

“Jora asked me to adopt her. I want to adopt her.” 

“Nothing would make me happier.” Harald takes her into his arms, holding her close and tight. A few sweet kisses on the top of her head before she moves back enough to look up at him. “I love you, Harald." 

“I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you,” he confesses, she responds with a kiss as she strokes his hair. When they part, Harald steps away, retrieving a small square of fabric, unfolding it as he speaks, “I’ve wanted to give this to you for months. I wanted to make sure it was real; that all of this wouldn't be taken from me. You have given me what my heart longs for. The love of a good woman, a child, a family.” He reveals the ring, “Runa, will you stand beside me as my wife? Will you be my Queen?” 

“Of course, I’ll marry you, my King.” Overjoyed, Harald puts the ring on her finger and lifts her up, carrying her to the bedroom. 

Later, as both lay in bed, fingers intertwined, wrapped in each other's warmth, Runa takes his hand and kisses the palm before placing it on her stomach.

“Today was so full of surprises I have yet to tell you the news. Our family grows. Harald, meet your little Prince.” 

“You’re with child?” His smile grows as he sits up, a mix of shock and excitement in his face. 

“Your son, yes.” 

“This is the best of days. I am a lucky man….today all of my wishes have come true.” Harald leans over her, kissing her stomach twice before resting his head there gently. “Thank you, my love, for giving me the world.”


End file.
